


The Exception

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Color Crack, F/M, Got inspired by yosuehere art on deviantart, I tagged the other ruffs and puffs but their very briefly in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Brick at 14 thinks he's on top of the world. Absolutely un-bendable, untouchable. So why does the literal ball of sunshine that is Bubbles Utonium draws him in like a moth to a flame? She constantly throws him for a loop. Making him feel things he hasn't before, but he tells himself it's only because it's best to keep friends close and enemies closer. Right?
Relationships: Brick/Bubbles Utonium
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yosuehere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yosuehere).



Like most 14 years olds Brick thought he had the world figured out. He was still the leader of one of the most notorious villain groups to ever ruin Townsvile. He'd been asked twice already in two separate grades to skip a year but refused to keep an eye on his brothers. Not to mention he ruled his middle school with an iron fist. No man, woman, teacher, or villain could tell him what to do. 

So why was it that through all of that, the only person that could throw him through a constant loop was what was supposed to be the weakest link of the biggest annoyances of his life.

Each powerpuff sister was a different piece of personal Hell. Blossom was basically a copy of him if he had the pretentious morals of a crusty old philosopher and the social life personally of a saltine cracker. She was smart, too smart, she could see right through every clever or devious plan and break them down in an instant. Which is why he decided as they got older not just to fight their counterparts.

Butch was assigned to Blossom to keep her stupid brown nose out of his business buying them time. Butch protested at first liking his fights with the strongest puff, but now he seemed to enjoy riling up the pink puff. Brick had tried to switch partners finding he could easily rile the other puff up to his advantage but it backfired. She was much stronger than him and it wouldn't take long before she got him down and went back to her sisters. He only needed to eat cement once to know not to mess with the bull anymore.

Which left Boomer up against her, his protest was much louder than Butch's but after some convincing and reminding he was the fastest of all 6 of them he reluctantly agreed.

So that left him with Bubbles. She was airheaded and a crybaby. It didn't take much to trick her. She was gullible and perfect. 

Until she wasn't. 

She wasn't a bad fighter, in fact she kept up with him better than he’d first thought, but she'd also do this thing that annoyed him more than anything else. Talking.

She was a talker and it threw him off. Where he was usually directing his fights with his timing and words. She'd completely change the subject like she knew if he kept talking he'd get his way even if she didn't know what it was.

He'd go on a spiel that would have anyone with half a brain to reconsider their whole moral system for the next week and join his side. And, yet she'd just nod, agree with him, and ask him something like what kind of shampoo he used because his hair smelled like strawberries. Or how he’d get a slight blush across his freckles when he was annoyed, something his brothers didn’t even notice.

It was infuriating! He was the master of planning and wicked with his words, he'd brought everyone to their knees because that's who he was. He ruled with an iron fist, no mind was too stubborn against him. He’d win too. 

She was much smarter than she looked but she couldn’t fool him. He knew what she was doing and when he'd point out how his freckles were “cute” and it made something in his heart twinge. She was the real manipulator! Making him feel things he never had and pretending to just be nice behind a disgustingly cute smile. 

One of the highlights of his day was art class. He shared it with her and when she decided to sit next to him the first day of class and gave him a smile brighter than the sun saying “I hope we can have fun this year” he decided he’d do just that. School was a bore, but messing with her had become a favorite pastime. That’s why he looked forward to seeing her everyday. Not because he liked hanging out with her, but because he loved the way her face would scrunch up when messed with her hair. Or how she’d stick out her tongue and roll her eyes when she couldn’t come up with a good comeback quick enough.

He’d helped her with homework whenever she asked. It started out when she failed a test and he’d called her stupid. Her eyes teared up and for some reason he just wanted anything to make them stop so he offered to tutor her. He never tutored anyone but his brothers and he regretted it at first but to her credit she wasn’t a bad student in fact the best one he had. She knew how to butter up his ego just right and even though he knew exactly what she was doing when she awed his work and pouted her lips for his help he couldn’t find it in himself to say no for some reason.

She insisted they were friends and he told her they were not. He didn’t know why he was so adamant about it with her but whenever she said they were “friends” it rubbed him the wrong way. He was her rival. An opposite but an equal he respected in his life. Sure he didn’t get along with any of his other rivals but she was different. She’d always been different. 

He’d admit she was an exception in many ways, but he didn’t really care about her. Sure they had inside jokes and she seemed to understand parts of him no one else did and he felt he did the same, but that didn’t mean they weren’t enemies. He’d only grown close because he believed in keeping an eye on the enemy. That’s why he wanted to be around her. That’s why he cared.

At least that’s what he believed.

He stayed after school for extra curriculars and she often stayed for choir. She’d catch up to him in the hall quite often and she’d start talking to him until one of them had to go. It was oddly relaxing hearing her talk about her day. She found surprises and joy in so many things that her sharing of an everyday never sounded boring from her perspective. Sometimes it was nice to be the one to listen. Even if he’d never admit it.

He’d seen her at the corner of his eye after school and expected her to run up to him and start rambling. But when he sees a familiar Twin Tales bobbing down the hallway the opposite way he knew something was off. 

There were only a few people in the hall and he waited until they were gone to approach her. She ripped some papers from her locker throwing them on the floor but in the process knock-down the stuff in her locker. He heard her groan and let out the smallest “crap.” 

He chuckled and he saw her freeze up as he came behind her leaning against the lockers. “Did I hear right? Bubbles? The joy and the laughter? Cuss? I'm pretty sure that's illegal.” 

She didn't look at him picking up her items and thought for a second he might help her before he snapped himself out of it. When she didn't answer he became annoyed, “Hey you ignoring me?”

When she didn't answer he became more frustrated. He hated being ignored. He looked on the ground seeing little hearts scattered across the floor and ripped. He scoffed, “What did someone break your heart or something?”

He knew she was a hopeless romantic so it was a low blow, yet he never expected her to say, “What does it matter to you?” 

He stood in shock only for a moment before he asked, “Wait really?”

She sniffled putting her stuff away not turning to him and that was enough of an answer. He'd heard her cry multiple times before but knowing the reason this time made him feel strange. He couldn’t see her full face, but there was pain and hurt etched on it enough that it hurt him to look at. Seeing it gave him a new emotion he couldn’t put his finger on, but he could feel anger on the brim. She was holding something in her hand that looked like a photo. 

Before she had a chance to put it away he snatched it out of her hand. It was a photo of her and one of the guys he recognized from the soccer team. “This guy? Off brand ken doll?” 

She finally turned to him, eyes flashing blue as she moved to grab the picture but he dodged it away from her. “Really bubs? This guy? This is the guy you're crying over? You know you've cried over a lot of stupid things Bubbles, but this one's got to be the stupidest.” 

She growled at him and his eyes widened for a second before he flew away from her. Bubbles chasing quickly after him, “Brick! Give it back!”

He was usually faster than her and as he looked down at the picture he felt his blood start to boil. Who did this guy think he was? Making her cry like that. He’s never even made her cry like that! What the Hell did he do to hurt Bubbles? It didn’t matter. He’d never seen that face on her before and he’d make anyone whoever made her make it again pay.

He felt her finally catch up throwing him on a building's rooftop. “Give it back” she whined and he turned tearing up the picture letting it flow away with the wind.

She punched him in the gut and gasped at herself before pulling away and yelling at him, “Why would you do that!?” 

He stood up slowly. Her punch was more out of frustration than anger so it didn’t hurt, much. “What does it matter? He hurt you didn't he?” 

She faltered for a second before coming back with, “That’s not the point! That was mine, you shouldn't have done that! Why did you do it?”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Yes it does,” she countered, “Brick you never do something without a reason! Why does it matter to you?

“Because you deserve better than him!” 

Once again she faltered and let out a hushed, “What?”

Dammit she was doing it again making him do the one thing he tried his hardest not to. Act without thinking,“You’re the only one to ever throw me out of my head and come out smiling. You always take the sourest lemons and somehow make them lemonade. You're brave, caring, kind and way too smart to be falling for some idiot who makes you cry.”

He hated the way words were tumbling from his mouth but at the way she was looking at him, like she was holding on to his every word he couldn’t stop, “You know I always thought I wanted a wipe that's stupid bubbly smile off your face. But now that I've seen it I’ll personally ruin anyone who makes you feel that way again. You're worth more than some nobody loser who can't see he just gave up on the best thing that’ll ever happen in his sorry life!”

His mouth shut the instant he saw her jaw dropped and a flush over her face. He felt... bashful? Another emotion he's never felt before her and he can feel the tip of his ears burn as he can no longer hold his stare. “So, uh yeah, that's why it matters.”

There's a long silence before he hears giggles and he turns around and she bursts out into full-on laughter. “Hey! Who do you think-” he starts but she uses her super speed to occupy his personal space he takes a step back. 

Her smile is back like the first day of class, brighter than the sun. He can’t help but think it’s cute and she's close enough that he can really see the deep blue of her eyes. “W-What?” Brick stammers. 

“I just never knew you could be so sweet.” 

“I'm not-”

She leans forward pressing her lips gently to his cheek and she pulls back cheeks fully flushed, “Thank you.” 

He tries to agree but all that comes out is a hum. Her phone makes her emergency call and she says, “I got to go but if you want we could study together tomorrow, okay?” And all he can do is nod and try not to look like an idiot. Smooth Brick. Smooth.

She giggles and speeds off as he holds a hand to where her lips pressed against his cheek.

He thinks it’s strange how good he’s feeling because he hates being wrong about anything, ever. However, he thinks, maybe he doesn’t know everything and for once that isn’t bad. Well, not as long as Bubbles Utonium is the exception.


End file.
